That Fateful Day
by Cster
Summary: Sakura and Kabuto meet each other by sheer accident. Quickly, the two begin to feel a feeling they haven't felt before. Love...
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: hey everyone this is my first fanfiction I love to read them but this is the first time I've ever decided to write one XD I'll do my best and I will accept flames and corrections but try not to be too harsh, okay? In this fanfic everyone is at the chunin rank except for Kakashi who is a jonin as usual. I will be writing in each main character's POV. [Kabuto and Sakura's**

BEEP BEEP BEEP

Sakura's POV

…….Yawn…………I rolled over and lazily stared at my alarm clock. 7:00 a.m. Wait a second! My training begins at 7:15 on the dot. No later, right on schedule; at least that's what that perverted Kakashi had told my team yesterday.

Flashback to yesterday evening

"Now everyone remember tomorrow bright and early be here at the training grounds at promptly 7:15:"

Sakura, Naruto, and Sasuke all stared expectantly at Kakashi, who had already taken out his Icha Icha Paradise book. **[a/n for anyone who doesn't know this is a perverted book that Kakahsi reads 24/7** After about 5 minutes Kakashi glanced up. "Is something the matter?"

"um, yeah" team 7 all replied in unision.

"What?" their witty teacher was insulting their intelligence again.

I lost my cool "Why the heck are we still here if you are done boring us?!"

"I don't know probably because you three are too stupid to realize that I'm done."

……………..dead……….silence

"Okay" the number one knucklehead nin said hyperly. As he turned to go Sasuke sighed will he ever learn [**a/n in this fanfic Sakura is NOT totally obsessed with Sasuke. She has a small crush on him but that's** **it** Naruto continued to spout off incoherable nonsense until Kakashi threatened to knock him back to genin rank. After this threat, Naruto poofed away. I rolled my eyes that idiot Naruto, leave it up to him to act even dumber after we just got humiliated. I noticed Sasuke leaving and followed suit.

Okay back to the present time

Uh! I can't be late again. I shut my annoying alarm off, walking over to the coffeemaker in my room. [a/n Sakura's parents are really well off so she has lots of strange stuff While downing some coffee I threw my clothes on and haphazardly straightened up the room. I heard my parents moving around downstairs. Sighing inwardly I dragged myself downstairs. Even though I'd slept a good solid 10 hours, I still felt like it'd only been 6. I bet you're all wondering why I, a chunin am still living with my parents; well that's a reasonable question I guess. I still ponder it sometimes myself. Although I had been offered a cheap apartment a couple blocks down, I had still opted to live with my parents. Noticing that the positive aspects clearly outweighed the negative ones. My friends ridiculed me, however; at least I didn't have to cook my own meals and clean the whole house. Losers!

Still pondering these thoughts, I said bye to mom and dad then rushed out the door only to collide with a tall youth about my age.

"Ouch!" the impact had knocked me to the ground causing me to drop all of my supplies. Great! Just what I needed. Though a bit flabbergasted, the silver haired teen leaned down offering me a hand.

"Are you hurt?" he asked in a very concerned tone of voice.

"What?" I was still a bit out of it. "Oh yeah I'm fine."

"Good, I'm glad." the boy said grinning. I finally got a good look at his face and discovered that he was quite handsome. Hmmm…do I know him from somewhere? I don't think so; I'd remember if there was someone who looked this good in my own village.

"Oh, I'm sorry for my rudeness." He bowed slightly, "my name is Kabuto Yakushi."

My look of confusion melted into a broad smile "Hey mine is Sakura Haruno."

Kabuto extended his hand in a cordial manner. Willingly taking it, I began to smile my first real smile all morning. Hey maybe today can get better. I allowed my mind to go haywire as it filled with thoughts of Darn! He's fine! or yeah! Sakura!The two continued to shake hands until my mind snapped back to what I should be concerned with at the moment. "Crap! Kakashi's SO gonna kill me!" "Sorry Kabuto I have to go maybe I'll see you around? I'm late for a very important mission." At this point I realized, embarrassedly that I had been holding Kabuto's hand ever since we shook in greeting. Face turning beet red, I quickly turned to go.

"Oh, yeah see you." Kabuto said kind of sadly or was it my imagination. Sakura began to hurry off. "Hey!"

"hm?"

"Well", Kabuto ran up to her, maybe you could call me sometime?" "You know, get together for ramen and coffee." **[OOC: I know it sounds kinda gross but oh well **He quickly pulled a folded scrap of paper out his pocket scribbling a number on it he handed it to me. I glanced at itwith much anticipationI gave my inner thoughts free rein again: oh it's his phone number cha! Score!

"Call me!"

"Okay see ya!"

Oh no! I muttered to myself I'm late. But on the other hand I just got a really cute guy's phone number. Why would he give me his number? I continued to muse over these theories until I approached a very pissed off Kakashi, the bored Naruto, and the ever emotionless Sasuke. "Hey guys sorry I'm late; I ran into a friend."

Kabuto's POV

As I continued to roam around the village, I thought of the mission at hand. Actually, I'd never even wanted to come here, however; Orochimaru had given me strict orders and I couldn't disobey him. How come he can't come here himself to scope this place out? It seemed the snake sannin never failed to catch me at times when it was least convienent to do his dirty deeds for him. Well at least I met someone nice. Hm, that girl seemed very nice. Sakura…that means cherry blossom. I hope she agrees to meet with me. She's very pretty…Wait, what am I thinking I can't have friends, let alone a girlfriend in the leaf village it would put her as well as myself in serious danger. No, I can't meet with her unless she calls me but I so want her to call me."

**A/N: Okay, I know there wasn't any romance in this one really maybe flirting and hints but no real romance. I'll try to do better in the next chap. Ideas are appreciated with open arms!**


	2. Mission Commences

**A/N: Hey everyone this is my second chappie[cheers wildly Thanks to the reviewers: AkatsukiDreamer!**

Disclaimer: I forgot this in the first chapter XD but here it is: I don't own Naruto; if I did, Kinimaru, Deidara, and Sasori would NOT have died and Gaara would be the main character.

Recap: Sakura has arrived late causing Kakashi, Naruto, and Sasuke to be pretty ticked off. Kabuto is reflecting on his current mission at hand.

Sakura's POV:

Kakashi raises his eyebrows. "Who could be important enough to cause Konoha's best kunoichi to be late for this mission?" "You do realize how dire this is don't you Sakura?" There he goes again; talking to me like I'm a child. Though my expression doesn't let it show, I'm really put out by his harsh words.

**A/N: Team 7's attack is supposed to be an ambush but Orochimaru's excellent charka detection causes the ambush to backfire.**

"Yes, Kakashi I understand but I'm here now so can't we get started?" Sasuke smirked, man I hate it when he does that but a few years back I would have found that completely sexy. Oh well, he's still kinda cute but I'm done being his doormat.

"Alright Kakashi explain the mission already I'm so psyched!" Sasuke, Kakashi, and I all sighed even though our blond-haired friend was now a chunin he was still immature.

"Well", Kakashi began, I called you three here to explain the details of an up-coming mission not actually go on the mission." Everyone sweatdrops. "Because somethings come up for me today's not good for the actual rendezvous."

"Hurry up!" Naruto screamed in anticipation, "I want to know what this crummy mission's about!"

"Okay, we have to infiltrate Orochimaru's base in Otagakure in order to learn as much information about him and his subordinates, including Kabuto and the Sound 5."

"Kabuto?" I queried suspiciously, "Kabuto who?"

"Why, I don't see why you particularly care but if you must know Yakushi." Kakashi offered in a bored tone.

"……." I was speechless. The boy that I had just met [and found extremely attractive at that was a spy. Sadly, he wasn't just any spy; he was a spy for the infamous, cruel Orochimaru. So much for calling him up for a relaxing dinner. But still a part of me wants to call him, no that's not right, needs to call him. I want to hear his voice. There's a need in me to get to know him better; maybe he's not the jerk everyone thinks he is. I'll make that my mission within a mission to discover the real Kabuto Yakushi.

"Hey Sakura," Sasuke said, " If you're done staring off into space Kakashi dismissed us 10minutes ago." At this point, Kakashi was walking off with Naruto close behind.

"Sakura, is there something wrong?" Kakashi asked turning around after recognizing Sakura's disturbing reaction. "You've been acting really weird ever since I mentioned Kabuto's surname was Yakushi." "Honestly, how many Kabutos are there?"

Oh crap! I thought to myself. My reaction was TOO out of character if I don't come up with something fast they'll figure it out. "Nothing," I sputtered, "Just a little apprehensive about the mission. By the way I need to get home I told my parents I'd be back by 10." I knew this was a very lame excuse but at least I'm a good BSer.

"Oh in that case good night!" Kakashi poofed away. Whew, that was a close one way too close for comfort. I nearly blew my cover. It took me a few more minutes to remember that Sasuke was standing right beside me waiting for me to leave. "Oh good night Sasuke." I murmrered quietly.

"Good night, Sakura." He replied softly almost as if he too were lost in thought. The two walked there respective ways home, not even bothering to waste charka.

Kabuto's POV:

"Yes, Orochimaru-sama, I'll make sure the Sound 5 are positioned accordingly." Sama? I nearly spat that part, hope I wasn't too obvious though.

"Thank you, Kabuto, that will do." "Oh, and by the way, Orochimaru added which gave me a twinge of uneasiness, "kill any Konoha ninja who show up." Those words tore at me; there was no way I would kill Sakura. For that matter, I wasn't really interested in killing here teammates either. As I exited the snake sannin's office, if you will, my nostrils caught a sickening scent, formaldehyde. I knew what that meant; Orochimaru was planning on reviving Kinimaru, the leader of the Sound 5. Personally I had nothing against him other than the fact that he would do anything for Orochimaru. Well, I guess we were in the same boat then. I wonder how Sakura's doing.

Sakura's POV:

Mmmm, morning already? For once I actually slept well. Yes! Perfect day too; today's the big mission. I should be excited, right? This will be my first S-ranked mission; Sasuke and Naruto are practically bouncing off the walls. But for some odd reason, there's a feeling of impending doom in the air. I slowly gathered my supplies then I crept downstairs. My parents were still asleep so I was careful not to wake them. After making my way outside, I walked to the set meeting place. All the while I wondered will I see Kabuto today. Realizing there was a dark side to this thought, I dreaded the possibility that I might have to fight him. A few minutes later I met up with Kakakashi and Team 7 (or at least that's what I still referred to us as).

"Glad to see everyone's here," Kakashi just had to rub in that I'd been late yesterday. What an asshole! I contained my fury as he gave the signal to leave.

"Otogakure, dead ahead!" Kakashi shouted. How strange, I thought, the way he emphasized the dead part.

Kabuto's POV:

I breathed uneasily as the Sound 5 and I assembled outside of Orochimaru's base.

"When do we strike?" Sakon asked maliciously.

"Sakon, must you always be concerned with gore and bloodshed?" Kinimaru asked in his cool calculating voice. The 6 arranged themselves in a hexagonal shape encircling the perimeter of the base. Maybe Sakura won't show up….damn. There's no mistaking that pink hair; it's her,

Team 7 crept up to the front of Orochimaru's sound base. "We're situated about 20 feet away to ensure that he can't see our activities," Kakashi informed us. I was very uneasy. Everyone in the group was well aware of how dangerous Orochimaru was alone, but teamed up with the Sound 5, he was unstoppable. We rested for lunch then Kakashi barked the command I hate to hear. "Okay everyone; you know your positions, GO!" Kakashi shouted. Sasuke and Naruto zoomed off in opposite directions in order to heighten their peripheral vision. Kakashi and I advanced towards the center of the base.

"Too easy." Kakashi muttered apprehensively. As I softly lifted the hinges of the heavy metal door, something grazed my arm. "Ouch!" I drew back in pain.

"Sakura are you alright?" Kakashi asked the concern evident in his voice. I gingerly examined my arm. To my horror, I saw two fresh holes. I identified them as bite marks; but the worst was yet to come. These two bites could only be caused by one person, Orochimaru. "Oh my kami," Kakashi spoke grimacing. He handed me a cloth and told me to wrap the wound up. "Is it serious?" I asked already knowing the answer.

"Even for a medic nin like yourself, this poison is uncharted. And with current knowledge of Orochimaru he can control the amount of venom delivered with each bite."

"That is correct," a vile voice spoke, "and the percentage delivered then was fatal." Orochimaru smirked, "but there is an antidote; which only I possess of course." My face paled and Kakashi's fists clenched. "What do I have to do to obtain the antidote?"

"Kill us." Sakon, Jirobu, and Tayuyu challenged. Hmmmm..with these killing machines on my side there's no way I can lose Orochimaru thought. Wait a second where's Kabuto? At this point I noticed that Kabuto and Kinimaru were no where to be found. Does that mean they are going against their master's wishes; or is it a bluff? My head swam. As my vision blurred, I wondered what would become of me. Suddenly, I heard a voice; one that was soft, sexy, and comforting all at once. "Here drink this." Who is that? "Kabuto," I mouthed. My world spun one last time then I blacked out.

A/N: Cliffy! Well kinda anyway…. Just so you guys know; I won't update until I get at least 10 reviews. I'm glad people are enjoying the story so far. I'm doing my best!  REVIEW like crazy! Btw more romance coming 

Luv ya

Deidara's Girl [Cster


	3. Unfolding of Events

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Masashi Kishimoto has that pleasure. SCREW HIM! Lol j/k if it wasn't for him these characters wouldn't exist.**

**A/N: Sorry for the VERY long update!!! For any of you who are still with this story I haven't abandoned it and I never will. It may be a while between updates but I will try to update faster******

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or anything for that matter.

Kabuto's POV:

As I slowly poured the mixture into Sakura's mouth, my heart pounded frantically. What if the antidote didn't work? After I had finished pouring the mixture, I held her close to me. Please kami don't let her die. "Kabuto," the snake sannin hissed, "what the hell are you doing?" I gently laid Sakura on the grass out of harm's way, then I turned on him.

"Orochimaru, you bastard!" I said my voice rising. "You poisoned her on purpose; you told me that you wouldn't harm her or her teammates."

"Well, I'm a criminal after all; you should have known better, Kabuto." His icy voice sent chills up my spine. I clenched my fists in rage. Orochimaru turned his back on me almost as if to say you're not good enough for me. I chose this moment to lunge at him. I lunged at the legendary snake sannin head-on not taking into consideration for even one moment my own well-being. As I rapidly concentrated my charka to my fist in preparation for a chakra splice, Orochimaru hissed in my ear. "Kabuto, you always were a fool."

Then everything went black.

Orochimaru's POV:

I laughed to myself softly. How dare my apprentice, my most trusted henchman, the one I practically raised dare defy me. I raised my snake-sword, ready to deal the final blow to my once dear follower, for lack of a better word. However, just before I pierced the traitor's heart; I hesitated, sighed, and then, against my better judgment, I lifted Kabuto and threw him over my shoulder while motioning for Kimimaro, who had shown up in the middle of the fray, to retrieve Sakura.

Would I plan on keeping the filthy cherry blossom permanently? Of course not! But I can always use her for bait; to clarify Kabuto's doubts concerning his loyalties.

**A/N: Review my pretties! Thanks to luna, ****xXFallenSakuraXx****ChiakitheHedgehogKoniochi****AkatsukiDreamer****SpeedDemon315****, and ****MoonVeil**** for reviewing!!! ****Sorry for the shortness:)**

**Cster **


	4. What Will Ensue?

**A/N: I have been having a bit of writer's block but I think I can overcome it with my reviewer's help! Anyway here's the chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I own Naruto. What are you going to do about it. [j/k**

Kimimaru's POV:

As I entered Orochimaru-sama's base, I glanced over to see if I could read his expression. The weight on my shoulder moved slightly and I winced. Kabuto has been like a brother to me and I really didn't want him or his beloved to die. However, if the sannin sentenced Kabuto and Sakura to death, there wasn't much I could do about it. I mean, Orochimaru had saved me from my abyss of loneliness, he had made me feel needed. But I was no slave; I could make my own decision; one in which everyone could be happy, everyone except Orochimaru that is.

"Kimimaru" Orochimaru hissed, "throw that damn kunoichi in the dungeon."

"But Orochimaru-sama, wouldn't it be better to place her in more comfortable quarters, forgive me, but shouldn't we attempt to interrogate her?"

Kimimaru's POV:

I hesitated slightly, what if Orochimaru became angry at me for questioning him and killed them on the spot?

"Kimimaru, you have a point, he hissed icily, "drop her 'lightly' in the vacant room near Sasuk-kun" Orochimaru smiled eerily. When she wakes up, I have a little visit arranged between them.

Sasuke POV:

I sat boredly in my empty room with absolutely no furniture. Orochimaru sure wasn't one for entertainment but then again, I didn't come here for entertainment did I. My only purpose was to train so that one day I could defeat that person, the murderous killer, of my family, Itachi Uchiha. But why did I leave Konoha, for him. I had so much and what about Sakura….It was then that I felt a familiar chakra, so familiar, indeed that I checked again. Yes, it was her it was Sakura. I dashed out of the room. Only to find Orochimaru with Kabuto unconscious thrown haphazardly over his shoulder and Kimimaru with Sakura in the same fashion.

"What the hell?"

"Oh, Sasuke-kun, so good of you to join us I was just about to inform you." That stupid snake I don't even want to hear what he has to say. "We have captured your little friend."

"It appears she is interested in Kabuto, and….Orochimaru gritted his teeth hard he in her."

I stood there thunderstruck. This was nothing at all like I had imagined.

Orochimaru's POV:

"Sasuke-kun, go train." I said irritably. Why did he have to pick this moment to come out?

Suprisingly Sasuke left without another word.

A/N: oooh slight cliffy…I think. Thanks to my reviewers: Fairy Of Anime, SpeedDemon315, and Ashi Ruby


	5. A Reason, A Feeling, and A Duty

**A/N: Hey guys! I know many of my chapters have been painfully short but that's due to the lack of a computer for writing purposes well I don't know how this chapter will be because I am recovering from a major writer's block but here we go enough of me.**

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto owns Naruto but I own KabutoXSakura. [sigh not really (sweatdrops)**

Sakura's POV:

The world spun.

I opened my eyes only to discover that my head was throbbing painfully, my chakra was obviously drained, and Kabuto was nowhere in sight.

Though I was more than grateful to be alive, I couldn't help but wonder about why exactly I was still alive. The last thing I had seen before blacking out was Orochimaru and Kabuto having a shouting match and then assuming a battle stance. It was obvious the two were intent on killing the other.

But he can't be dead, right? I mean I know that Orochimaru is a sannin and a bastard who kills without compassion but Kabuto is his right-hand man and he spent so much time on Kabuto.

What am I saying? The chances he is alive are slim and the chances Orochimaru is dead are even slimmer. I'm worried. At full chakra strength, I could probably take Orochimaru at least for a short battle. However, killing him, no even seriously injuring him is totally out of the question.

I need a plan. More importantly, I need to prepare for the worst.

Sasuke's POV:

Go train Sasuke?! What the hell! He's acting like he's my boss or even more stupidly my dad. As if! But I have to obey him. Calm down Sasuke. Orochimaru won't hurt Sakura; he promised Kabuto and I she would be safe. Wait, since when has that dirty snake stuck to his word?

And when and where did Kabuto meet Sakura? I have realized that she's not a total weakling anymore. If this is true, why didn't she fight? I wasn't there so I'll give her the benefit of a doubt.

Orochimaru's a match for anyone even myself. I want, no I need Sakura. It's not necessarily that I have feelings for her but I have to pursue my other goal.

Restoring the Uchiha clan. She's my best chance and she's not half bad looking either.

Regardless though, she can't die. Not only because of this but she did help me when I had to leave the village. Anyone else and I couldn't have left so easily. Maybe I can help her.

All I have to do is feed Orochimaru some shit about needing to speak to her and then run like hell. The real question is what and should I include Kabuto.

I don't like him, never have. But he did care enough about Sakura to defy Orochimaru's orders. He's usually such a suck-up. I'll consider it.

Orochimaru's POV:

Why didn't I kill them?

It's not like I actually care, the only reason I gave her the antidote is because I still need the Uchiha's trust at least for the time being. Kabuto…why couldn't you just be a good little slave? All my minions turn out to be complete bakas or useless deadweights.

Now Sasuke's involved too. How will I deal with the dear Uchiha. Of course he'lll ask about Sakura. I should let them talk and if he tries anything stupid, I'll sick the Sound 5 on him, then he will be forced to acquiesce.

**A/N: Thanks to ****Fairy of Anime****Ashi Ruby****, and SpeedDemon315 for your reviews! I'm glad I got this chapter out a bit sooner even though it's kinda just a foreshadowing. It's a bit longer too. ******


	6. Can I really choose?

A/N: Hey, my computer's messed up but here's the next chapter

A/N: Hey, my computer's been messed up but here's the next chapter. And this is not a filler so enjoy!

Sasuke's POV:

Okay, I have two options. One, I could help Kabuto help Sakura because honestly, all I really want is for her to truly be happy. Though, if I'm lucky I can convince her to choose me. I just have to choose my words carefully. On the other hand, I could stay with Orochimaru in order to continue my training to reach my goal, Itachi. Or, I could try a combination of the two.

I entered Orochimaru's office, if it could be called that. The place was slimy, dingy, and smelled strongly of decaying flesh. I nearly gagged; however, I repeated my plan over and over in my head.

"Orochimaru-sama," damn I cringed at the suffix, "could you teach me a new jutsu, one even more powerful than chidori, possibly more so than tsukiyomi?" I impatiently awaited the answer.

Orochimaru's POV:

…I smirked openly with satisfaction. Oh how I know how much Sasuke-kun hates this look of mine, ah. So he wants power, well then I'll give him what he so desires but only at a price.

"Sasuke-kun, come here for you to become even stronger I must bite you again and give you another, more powerful curse mark."

Sasuke drew back in fright, the first one hurt bad enough and now he wants to do it again? What is this idiot thinking?

Sasuke's POV:

I shook a bit, but somehow I managed not to lose my composure. If there's one thing Kakashi drilled into Team 7 it was not to show emotions to the enemy, especially fear.

"Do it"

Kabuto's POV:

……………my head…Wait, where am I? Sakura, Orochimaru. Shit! I have to find her. But what if.., no, I can still sense her chakra she is somewhere in this base but where I haven't a clue. Besides, Orochimaru put a chakra suppressant on this room so that the most chakra I have now is probably the minimum to stay alive. What I need to do now is form a plan, eventually someone will have to bring me food and then, that's when I'll have the upper hand.

Sakura's POV:

I opened my eyes slowly and painfully but I'm alive. That's the part that shocked me. I was poisoned by that damn sannin; there's no way I should be here but maybe Kabuto. No, if he had stopped that snake I wouldn't be in this base tied to the bed. Come on Sakura think of something.

First, check for his chakra. Ironically, there are no chakra draining devices so if I concentrate I'll be able to break these bonds in not time. But that's not my first priority.

I can sense Kabuto's chakra a few doors down and Orochimaru's even nearer than that.

But, no it can't be. A chakra so familiar it almost makes me cry, Sasuke's is right inside the room with Orochimaru. And by the way his chakra is fluctuating the situation can't be good.

He wouldn't kill him would he? Hold on, Sasuke or Kabuto. Which one do I truly care for? I have to choose but I don't want to see either one of them get hurt. Sasuke can take care of himself.

KNOCK KNOCK

I was startled out of my planning. Now's my chance.

The door slowly swung open, as I snapped the ropes as if they were mere threads. Ready to tackle the person standing there.

But then, I hesitated for the person standing there was not a lackey but two someones actually, both of whom I knew very well.

Orochimaru's POV:

After giving Sasuke the next stage he immediately passed out so I decided to disturb our little prisoner with a "gift".

"Say hello, Sakura, to my future body." "Oh and by the way you may want to use some of your medical ninjutsu on him otherwise he might not make it."

I laughed maliciously, kicked Sasuke bluntly with my foot and strode away.

Sakura's POV:

I could only stare in horror at the boy I had once loved; after the betrayal my feelings had slowly faded because I was more loyal to my village than him and his stupid revenge. However, as I stared at his bluish-blackish tinted skin, the new bite marks on his neck, and the way he didn't even seem to be breathing, so many emotions flooded back to me that I couldn't stop it.

I let the first tears fall for Sasuke, since the day he left. I could only pray that he was still alive as my medic instincts, finally overrode my shock at seeing my ex-teammate again.

I began by, with trembling hands, checking his pulse.

A/N: Okay, I have 994 hits on this story but only 16 reviews. That sorta makes me sad. Neways here's a special thank you to my extra special reviewers! Hope you get a visit by your favorite Naruto character!! Ashi Ruby, SpeedDemon315, and Fairy of Anime. 

Cster


	7. Tension or Comfort?

A/N: Here's the next chappie

A/N: Here's the next chappie!! This should clear a few things up in case you guys were wondering about some things.

Disclaimer: Fanfiction that's what this is but I may as well put it to be safe.

Sakura's POV:

My hands shook as I realized that Sasuke was extremely weak, maybe even dying. Would I be able to save him or would I just be a burden like I had been told so many times? I shook my head to clear these negative thoughts. None of this mattered right now, only helping Sasuke. Hastily, I sent my green healing chakra into his body. In a matter of minutes, I had healed most of the life-threatening wounds, but what really surprised me was that he seemed to have another mark on his neck. Almost like a vampire bite. I gently lifted him up and set him on my bed. I frowned in sympathy when he grimaced. Let's face it the bed wasn't that comfortable. After I was sure he was at least stable and comfortable, I sighed and sat down on the bed.

He was really handsome, Sasuke was. Whereas before he was only 'hot' now he seemed just breathtaking. I leaned in closer to him to get a better look at his pale face.

Suddenly, the door cracked open, almost splintering as it smacked the dingy wall.

Standing there was none other than Kabuto.

Kabuto's POV:

My blood boiled as I realized that she was with Sasuke. I wasn't being rational and I knew it but my jealousy controlled my tounge.

"Sakura, why the hell are you near him?" I almost screamed. I had come here to help her escape but this motive was momentarily forgotten.

She just looked at me sadly. "Kabuto, I…"

"I don't care what your excuse is he used you and he cares nothing for anyone but Orochimaru, and only him as a source of power."

Sakura then raised her voice, her face red in frustration. "Just listen to me, that snake bite him and tossed him half-dead on the ground. He's my former teammate, Kabuto, I had to help him I just couldn't watch him die."

Sakura's POV:

Why was he so mad, it's not like we were doing anything. But then I knew that he had a reason to be, while I was tending Sasuke I had forgotten Kabuto. Inside I hurt, Kabuto had looked angry yes, but hurt as well.

I then lowered my gaze and said softly, apologetically, "Kabuto, I'm sorry."

I wanted to say that he was the only one I loved and that I would grab my meager weapons bag and leave with him at once for our own happily ever after but I just couldn't. Because that would be a lie. There should not have been enough room in my heart for Kabuto and Sasuke but, alas, should not and were not were two entirely different circumstances.

I had tried so hard not to but I was crying at this point. In the recesses of my mind, I longed for Kabuto to comfort me but he then looked at me, his expression unreadable and walked out.

Sasuke's POV:

I opened my eyes slowly. I wanted to sit up but my body hurt too badly for that right now. I didn't move much because I wanted to know what was happening first.

Sakura was sitting on the bed, her bed I guessed, clutching her head in her hands where I couldn't see her face. Though, another person would not have been able to tell, I knew from our time in Team 7 that she was crying.

"Sakura, hey."

Sakura's POV:

I looked up, ignoring my tear-stained face and saw Sasuke trying to smile and making an attempt to sit up.

"Sasuke!" I cried and hugged him tightly.

Sasuke's POV:

I was a bit startled at her behavior. I almost expected her to slap me. However, she had certainly been concerned about me and I wasn't going to let her suffer anymore.

I wrapped my arms around her and whispered in her ear, "Thank you, Sakura, and I'm glad you're okay."

A/N: Okay, sorry about the SasuXSaku but it's important because of obvious reasons. Thanks to my reviewers Ashi Ruby and Fairy of Anime!


	8. Paradise?

A/N: Alright, more SakuXKabu fluff and some new developments

A/N: Alright, more SakuXKabu fluff and some new developments. Enjoy!

Sasuke's POV:

After I was sure that Sakura would be okay, I got up to leave. "Sasuke, "she said quietly, her voice so soft that I could barely hear her.

"Yes?" I asked.

"I really do love him," my ex-teammate said, "I wish there were some way that we could leave together, but he's angry with me for helping you."

Before I fully comprehended what exactly I was doing, I had volunteered to retrieve him so that she could speak with him. She smiled widely and hugged me again, but in a brother-sister fashion.

"Thank you, Sasuke" was all she said as I left to find Kabuto.

Sakura's POV:

It had been hard to tell Sasuke that. But now that I knew that Kabuto was the one I truly cared for, my feelings for Sasuke had diminished to mere friendship.

I was, however, highly nervous about seeing Kabuto again. I knew my behavior was much less than friendly, and I need to apologize. But would he accept my apology? Wait, would he even come with Sasuke?

Just then I heard the door creak, and standing there was Sasuke, nearly shoving a stoic Kabuto in the room. After pushing him in, Sasuke slammed the door, probably placing a genjutsu on it to avoid him leaving until we'd talked.

"Kabuto," I spoke much more strongly than I felt.

Before I knew it, he had his arms wrapped around me and gently kissed me.

Kabuto's POV 

"Sorry, Sakura, I overreacted and I didn't mean to yell at you. I said to her after the short, but enjoyable kiss.

"Sasuke told me everything and he's fighting Orochimaru right now so that we can escape."

"But where will we go?!" she interrupted me.

"There's a place, a quaint little village in the lighting country where we would be safe, Kimimaru helped me locate it. It's cloaked in a very high-level genjutsu as well as hidden well geographically by the mountains."

"Are you 100 sure that it's safe?" she asked me again, still clearly worried.

"I promise, get your things together, the sooner we leave the better."

Sakura's POV:

I was excited to be leaving but worried about being caught; but I trusted Kabuto and I knew Sasuke could handle the snake sannin. I grabbed my simple bag with my ninja supplies and followed Kabuto down the dank, dark hallways.

As soon as we were outside, he held my hand and performed a series of hand signs.

The world shook, awfully for a few moments but then, I opened my eyes to find myself and Kabuto in the most beautiful place I'd ever seen.

"Kabuto, I mumbled, astonished, it's simply gorgeous!"

"I know, my dear, and it's all ours, forever."

We both smiled at each other and kissed in this ethereal paradise, together and content at last.

Sasuke's POV:

Orochimaru was dead; Sakura was happy, there was little left for me to do. On a whim I decided to go pay Naruto a visit back in Konoha.

A/N: How was it? I'm a bit nervous that it was hurried. Should I write an epilogue, end it here, or a sequel? Sort of a you decide ending right now. Thanks to all my reviewers and readers who stuck with me til the end, especially Ashi Ruby and Fairy of Anime. You guys really helped me finish it! For now, I only have this and the what naruto characters would never say story but I will take requests.


	9. In additon

A/N: I only got one review telling what you guys wanted so here's the epilogue for you, Fairy of Anime

A/N: I only got one review telling what you guys wanted so here's the epilogue for you, Ashi Ruby! I hope you like it!

Sakura's POV:

"Laocia, honey, come here, you too Menui." I called my blonde haired daughter who had green eyes like mine and my son who was the mini-me version of Kabuto. "Kabuto dear aren't' they simply gorgeous?" He smiled at me and kissed me.

Kabuto's POV:

"Sakura, are you excited about our trip?" She promptly enveloped me in a bear hug. "I can't wait, she said all smiles. Though she tried to hide it I knew that deep down she had missed her friends dearly. Today we were all going to go back to visit Konoha and she would be in a for a pleasant surprise.

Sakura's POV:

I rounded up the kids while packing; however, when I began to open the closet to get some extra clothes, Kabuto blocked me. "That's fine you don't need any extra, you've packed nearly the whole house." He said jokingly.

I looked at him curiously, then shrugged my shoulders.

We all left, using our chakra to zip through the trees. A trip that would have taken days for normal people, took us merely an hour.

I was bubbling with excitement and kept telling Kabuto how ecstatic I was to be seeing Naruto again.

"Well we're here." Kabuto said, quite unnecessarily as we had just stopped outside the large reddish gate that led it Konoha. I found it a bit disconcerting that it was closed, normally the gate remained open as to welcome visitors. Did they not welcome us? I clenched and unclenched my hands nervously.

Kabuto's POV:

Why's she so nervous? I moved my hand over to Sakura's to grasp it reassuringly. She then gave me a weak smile. I, figuring that she wouldn't, swung the gate-door open.

Sakura gave a large cry of happiness. There, standing in between Ichiraku and the gate were nearly everyone from the village. They were holding a banner saying 'Welcome Home Sakura and Family'.

I was going to ask her if she liked it but by her expression, I figured she was so shocked she was speechless.

Sakura's POV:

I can't believe this!! Kabuto must have something to do with this. Tears were rolling down my face as I asked him quietly, after nearly choking my friends with my hugs, especially Naruto, Ino, and Kakashi. "How, and they mean for a visit only, right?"

"No, darling. We are here to stay."

B-b-b-but how?" "Don't they hate you for betraying the leaf village?"

Kabuto's POV:

"Let's just say I pulled a few strings."

"I also brought the rest of our belongings here earlier, I've been planning this for a while."

"I love it, she said, crying, but what's your reason?"

"Sakura, I love you and I know you love me, but you've missed your friends ever day you've been away; your heart is here with the people you love. So I've decided if you can care for them, I can too."

"I love you." They both said as they kissed in front of all Konoha, everyone applauding, Jirayia whistling, and some crying.

As Sakura thought about how so many things could have gone wrong but how everything worked out in the end, she smiled.

The two were both thinking about that fateful day when two people who were oh so different met and how their story concluded, it truly was the happiest day of their lives.

A/N: THE END! Whoa, the ending part was a bit hard to write and I seriously hope it was okay. Thanks to all my reviewers and readers!! If it wasn't for you guys, this story would have ended a LONG time ago.

Until next time Cster.


End file.
